


You’re hilarious

by DimecallSmothied



Category: Animaniacs, Animaniacs2020, LooneyToons
Genre: Angst, Father Figure Bugs Bunny, Fluff, M/M, Siblings, Two-Shot, Yakko Warner Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:55:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27708671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DimecallSmothied/pseuds/DimecallSmothied
Summary: After meeting Nickelwise, Yakko goes to visit Bugs Bunny about his biggest fear.An AU where Yakko didn’t ask his siblings if he was funny, and instead kept it to himself.
Relationships: Baffy - Relationship, Bugs Bunny & Daffy Duck, Bugs Bunny & Yakko Warner, Bugs Bunny/Daffy Duck, Dot Warner & Wakko Warner & Yakko Warner, if you squint
Comments: 5
Kudos: 257





	1. Am I funny?

**Author's Note:**

> This is an AU where after Dot and Wakko saved Yakko, he didn’t tell them about his fear. Also the Warner Siblings were raised by Bugs Bunny because I’m a succor for parent/child relationships. I wanted to build the angst so I produced this. Enjoy!
> 
> This has yet to be fully edited.

Yakko heard the clamour of his younger siblings behind him as the stupid fear clown began to take his soul. “Yakko!” They called as Dot pulled Yakko’s tail. As she did, his soul returned to his body, and he was slung into Nickelwise as she let go. Wakko and Dot immediately began running over to his sides.

“Yakko are you okay?” Dot asked. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just got the wind knocked out me a bit.” Yakko said getting up. “Where have you been?” He asked. “I got to see my future!” Dot said excitedly. “I ate bubble and squeak!” Wakko followed. Yakko looked at his younger siblings and forced a smile. “Well what do you say to follow our Nickerwide friend?” He asked. Wakko and Dot cheered and the three chased the clown down to the sewers.

———

It had been a few days since the incident with Nickelwise, and Yakko couldn’t stop thinking about it. He… he was funny right? He’s a toon for Spielberg’s sake! Of course he’s funny!

…

But Nicklewise didn’t laugh at his jokes. Yakko frowned as he looked at himself in the mirror. How had his siblings gotten away so lucky. Nickelwise nailed Dot’s fear, but it was poorly executed. He wasn’t even close to any of Wakko’s fears. Sure Nicklewise was a weird guy, who could make anyone feel the reality of their biggest fears, and even though the whole thing was a hyper nightmare, the reality of it had hit him hard.

Was he funny?

He sighed and plastered a fake smile onto his face, leaving the bathroom, to find his younger siblings watching TV. “Hey guys, got any plans for today?” He asked, pouring a bowl of cereal. “It’s raining today so I’m going to the designer donut shop!” Wakko cheered. “I’m going to hang out with some of the other girl toons around the lot, and then Pinky and Brain said they wanted my help with something tonight, so I guess I’m doing that too.” Dot shrugged.

Yakko finished eating and began heading for the entrance to their water tower. “Alright, well I’m going to visit Bugs.”  
“Bugs? What for?” Wakko asked. Yakko turned around to face his siblings, hoping they wouldn’t pry any farther. “I just need advice on pretending to be an adult,” he finished. He didn’t want them to ask anymore questions, so he quickly said bye to Wakko and Dot before leaving and slamming the door shut.

“What was that about?” Wakko asked. “I don’t know” Dot said, staring back at where Yakko had just left.

Yakko knocked on the door of a familiar orange house. Someone opened the door and looked down at Yakko. “Who are you?” He asked. Yakko smiled at the stranger. “Yakko Warner at your service. Who might you be?” he said sillily, taking a bow. “Daffy Duck. What do you want?” Daffy wasn’t even amused. Yakko fought back wince before answering. “May I speak to the rabbit of the house?” Yakko asked.

Daffy sighed and opened the door further to let Yakko in. “Bugs you have a kid at the door!” He yelled. The duck left the room, leaving Yakko to awkwardly stand there all by himself. Eventually Bugs came down the stairs and spotted Yakko by the door.

“Hey Yakko, I haven’t seen you since Dot’s segment at the beginning of your season. What brings you here?” Bugs asked. He guided Yakko to a spot on the couch, and the two sat down. “Uh… well you see…” Yakko hesitated. “Y’know, for someone named ‘Yakko’ you’re not ‘yakking’ very much” Bugs said. Yakko chuckled insecurely.

“I just… I need advice…” Yakko said quietly. Bugs’ face immediately shifted from confused to sympathetic. If Yakko came all the way to Bugs, clearly he wasn’t comfortable talking about it with his siblings, which meant it was really serious. “What’s going on?” He asked. Yakko hesitated a moment. “Am… Am I funny?’ He asked.

Bugs blinked in surprise. How could Yakko not think he was funny. “Yeah, I think you’re funny. You’re hilarious. Yakko, did something happen?” Bugs asked. Yakko told him the story of when they ran into Nicklewise. They shared a few laughs as most of it was funny, but when Yakko explained his bit, he got quiet.

Bugs put his hand on Yakko’s shoulder in a comforting manner. “Yakko, You’re funny. You’re smart, you’re witty, Not everyone may agree with your sense of humor, or some people don’t even have a sense of humor.” He said. Yakko sighed. “I just, want to be seen as funny. I want to be ‘the fun guy’ I know I have to be responsible, but does that mean I have to give up humor?” He asked

“Woah! No no no! Of course not! You can be funny and responsible. You just need to remember that there’s a time and place for both. You’re still a fun guy. Your brother and sister look up to you because they earnestly believe your funny, and you’re very clearly responsible for them. But remember Yakko, the only opinions that matter, are the opinions of those you care about.” Bugs said firmly. Yakko looked at Bugs.

“I guess you’re right…” He said.”Of course I am.” Bugs responded. “You should talk to your siblings about it. This is something you should show them. You don’t need to keep your guard up around them. You were scared and that’s okay. You’re a funny guy, and you’re responsible. Your siblings know that. They love you. Bugs smiled. Yakko timidly made eye contact with Bugs. “Thanks. I needed to hear that.” He said. Bugs nodded. “It’ll sound even better coming from your siblings.”

After a more casual conversation (with Daffy included this time) a slice of carrot cake, and a couple of jokes later, they said their goodbyes. As Yakko was leaving, Bugs asked him, “You’re going to talk to your siblings, right?” Yakko nodded. “Y-Yeah. I will.” He assured Bugs. “Great. Good luck.” Bugs cheered.

Yakko opened the entrance to the water tower, and opened it to Dot reading a book, and Wakko sitting at the counter with his special donuts. “Hey how was your thing with Bugs?” Wakko asked. “It was fine” Yakko responded. “You were out for a long time,” Dot said. “Is it a girl?” Yakko laughed. “No no. What about you, weren’t you going out to lunch with the other girls in the lot?”  
“Oh yeah, that was cancelled. Lola got sick.” Dot shrugged and closed her book.  
“Well I’ll tell you about the visit tomorrow. How about we watch Tiny Toons for now?” Wakko and Dot looked at each other, concerned, but agreed anyways.

They couldn’t wait for tomorrow, and Yakko was scared.


	2. You’re Hilarious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yakko talks to his siblings.
> 
> This chapter might not be that great because I kept getting interrupted while working on it. Oh well. Enjoy!

His whole life Yakko was seen as funny. Jokes was his thing! His whole purpose was to entertain people and to be funny. But he got so comfortable with being funny and entertaining, that he thought he could do anything and bystanders would laugh. But when he was on that stage with Jay-pac, after his Shakespeare rap, and nobody even smiled, he felt like he had lost his ability to make people laugh.

He was able to hide it at the time, but Yakko felt soul crushing defeat at the lack of reaction to his performance. When Nickelwise re-simulated it, he felt as if his whole purpose was meant nothing. If he can’t make a clown laugh, how could he make anyone else laugh?

———

Yakko woke up the next morning, remembering his conversation with Bugs the previous day. He was already dreading the conversation with his siblings. He hesitantly stepped out of his ball pit, and looked at the other two bunks, to see that Wakko and Dot had already gotten out of bed for the day.

After he finished up in the bathroom, he went to go make himself a bowl of cereal, and saw Dot and Wakko, talking at the table. “Apparently he thought my cuteness would be the key to taking over the world, but he accidentally broke the machine,” Dot was presumably talking about her experience with Pinky and the Brain from last night.

Yakko joined the two at the table and took a bite of his cereal. “So Yakko, what was it you talked to Bugs about yesterday?” Wakko asked. Yakko stopped chewing for a moment. He quickly swallowed his food and looked at a genuinely curious Wakko, and an irritated but concerned Dot.

“Oh uuuh, y’know. Adult things. Taxes and… stuff…” He trailed off. Dot raised a brow. “Seriously Yakko? Ever since Halloween you’ve been so secretive! What’s going on?” She asked, nearly fuming. “Actually, it’s been a while now, it just got worse after Halloween.” Wakko added.

Yakko inhaled sharply. “Fine. I promised him I would talk to him about it with you two. So here I go I guess.” He sighed in defeat. Dot and Wakko looked at each other in concern before they turned to their brother again, almost leaning in, eager to hear what was on their brother’s mind.

“You guys remember Halloween night when we ran into Nickelwise, you found me about too get my soul sucked out?” He started. His siblings nodded excitedly as he continued. “My fear was… was that I wasn’t funny.” He looked at his siblings to see how they would react. They looked very confused. “W-what?” Yakko stuttered.

“Your biggest fear is that you’re not funny?” Dot asked. Yakko nodded. “It’s just, making jokes and word humor was always kind of my thing, but if people don’t find me funny, then what’s my purpose. I’m a cartoon. I’m supposed to be funny.” He said sadly. “If I’m not funny, then I’m just boring! I don’t want to be boring.”

Yakko looked away form his younger siblings and took another bite of his cereal. “Yakko, what makes you think your not funny?” Dot asked seriously. Yakko was silent for a moment before responding. “At the Jay-pac music video, when I finished performing my Shakespeare rap-“

“Which was awesome by the way” Wakko interrupted. Yakko continued, “nobody laughed. Which was fine at first I guess, but, when Nicklewise showed it to me, it was worse. I don’t want to lose my humor and be left behind.” He said somberly. He looked over at his siblings, and they were almost in tears. “Yakko, you should have told us!” Dot cried. “Yeah! We love you no matter what. Even if you weren’t funny! Which you totally are by the way.” Wakko exclaimed.

“You’re hilarious!” They both cheered.

Yakko gave the two a small smile. “Thanks.” The two ran over and hugged their older brother tight. “We love you Yakko” They said together. “I love you two too.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The part where Bugs talks about being responsible and funny at the same time came from an episode of the Looney Tunes show. My entire idea for his personality comes from that show (and like 10% the original Looney Toons)
> 
> Here’s a link to the clip for Bugs  
> https://youtu.be/TDS_XXba_-4


End file.
